


Your Friendly Neighborhood Vampire

by Rose-ery (Sapphiremoonlight1)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Card Games, Gen, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Rose-ery
Summary: Yusaku walks down the wrong alleyway. Somehow he ends up spending the night playing card games with a guy claiming to be a vampire.  Honestly he's had worse nights.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Your Friendly Neighborhood Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Author has three modes; angst, crack, and fluff...at the moment author needs to write some fluff.

“See ya later Yusaku! Try to get some sleep for once would ya?!” Kusanagi calls from the inside his truck. 

“Good night,” he calls back before turning around to walk home. The man didn't need him working too late, so he routinely sent Yusaku home not long after it got dark. For once he doesn't mind though. He's going to spend the rest of the night following a potential lead they found about the Hanoi. Maybe they've finally found the breakthrough they were searching for. 

In his hurry Yusaku decides to duct down a few alleyways to get to his apartment faster. He's been roaming around the area for years without problems. Once or twice he's seen something shady, but otherwise nothings happened to him. He's not too worried about something happening to him tonight. 

“Sorry about this!” Someone shouts behind him before he slams into the wall. A sharp pain registers in the side of neck before everything fades out.

* * *

“Hey sleepy head, wakey wakey!” sings an unfamiliar and frankly annoying voice. Yusaku rolls over in an attempt to go back to sleep. His body feels like all its energy has been sapped out of. Add a mild radiating pain in the side of his neck, and he wants to go back to sleep. Despite the lull of sleep, an inkling sense of alarm keeps sounding off in his head. 

He doesn't recognize the voice trying to wake him. He lives alone there shouldn't be someone else in his apartment. 

He lives alone there shouldn't be someone else in his apartment! 

Yusaku struggles to get upright a couple of times before something or someone carefully lifts him up and leans him against the wall. “I'm sorry I didn't expect to cause you this much trouble, but you really should eat better if the tiny amount I drained from you leaves you like this.” 

Between the darkness of the room and his own haziness, the only thing he can make out is a rough black outline of whoever is sitting on the bed with him. 

“Who are you?” Yusaku demands. His eyes start adjusting, but the only part of the creep he can see is their light colored bangs and glowing eyes. 

“Ai,” the stranger replies and the bed bounces like he stood up. Yusaku tries to move to stop him but crumples down onto the floor next to his bed instead. His muscles might not want to work, but he's not going to let someone weird get away like that. 

“You're the one who broke into my apartment!”

“Can't you hold on a second? I'm turning the light on. I forgot your eyesight isn't as good as mine in the dark,” Ai explains followed by the lights flickering on. “And to be clear I didn't break in I found your address on your id and your keys in your pocket and I'm just incriminating myself now...” 

The weirdo has the gull to grin and laugh at his own admission. To make it worse now that Yusaku can see him, it's clear he's a creep. Who else walks around like they escaped a vampire the masquerade game? Oh, god he's probably one of those weirdos who take the whole roleplay thing too far!

“Hey! What's with that look? I returned you home to make sure you were alright nothing more.” The strange protests stomping his feet like a child. He did say his name was Ai but no way that's his real name. At least it something to go when this is over, even if it's a character name.

“Sure,” He replies grabbing on his bed for support but Yusaku crumples down again as soon as he tries standing up. 

“You're a persistent one aren't you?” The stranger removes his gaudy cape and tosses it over the nearby desk chair before strolling over to him and huffing. 

“Alright how about I get you off the floor then?” Ai bends down and begins to pick Yusaku of the floor gradually. Once he gets him up, the weirdo places him on the bed and takes a seat at the other end. 

“Alright, Why are you still here?” He asks frowning. 

“I already told you I wanted to make sure you were alright and from the looks of you that might take awhile,” Ai replies returning his frown. 

“The least you can do is thank me for not abandoning you in a dark alleyway to fend for yourself. Who knows what dangers could be lurking in those creeping shadows!” The exclamation is accompanied by a him throwing his hands up in exaggeration only for Ai to lean too far causing him to tumble off the bed. 

“My hero,” Yusaku says rolling his eyes. Though some minuscule part of him is starting to find the weirdo enduring. Maybe there's a slight chance he's not lying about meaning well. That doesn't explain what's happening at all. 

Ai grumbles before getting back up and sitting down again, “Ow that hurt!

"Anyway, I ordered you some food, so I'll hang around to get that and be out of your hair before the sun comes back up. Sound good?”

Yusaku glances over at the clock on his nightstand. They have a few hours until the sun comes up. “Sounds fair. Mind telling me what happened in that alleyway then?” He had been fine when he left the cafe but now he couldn't stop his guest even if he wanted to. 

“I might have bitten you. Sorry about that,” Ai replies staring off at the ground for a second before immediately snapping back up, “but don't worry! You won't change or anything...Well, I mean you might be anemic, but that's all you.”

“You bit me,” he repeats nodding along in disbelief. Maybe he should find a way to call the authorities.

“Yep!” Ai flashes him a gleaming pearly smile complete with a set of sharp inhuman fangs. “I also might have used your extra tooth brush too, sorry. I didn't think waking you up while bloody would have gone over well.”

“So you're telling me you're a vampire?” Yusaku says staring at him. 

“Oui, je suis un vampire,” Ai answers in a horrible overdramatic french accent. He glares at the weirdo for a second reflecting on how he managed to get himself into this situation. 

“Eh, you're no fun. I'll stop with the accent but sitting here talking is boring! You do anything for fun in here or are you this serious all the time?”

Yusaku scowls, he's not a conversationalist or a interesting person in general. Most of his free time is spent online taking down other hackers. There's nothing in his cramped apartment for either of them to do to pass the time. Except his deck...he's trying to distract Yusaku from the vampire topic, isn't he?

“Oh? That look tells me there is something we can do. What it is?” Ai asks moving a bit closer to him. 

“I have some cards in my drawer we could play a few rounds,” he offers. It would be a good opportunity to get him chatting. 

Ai grins reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deck box. “Ooh, I knew there was a reason Flame told me to bring my deck with me. I always thought the obsession you humans have with this game was a myth.” 

He hands Yusaku his deck before walking over to the desk. While Ai's up rummaging through his top drawer he opens the box to take a look. He's never heard of any of these cards, and they're all cyberse type too. Those are a rare type these days. 

“Found it!” Ai cheers holding up the deck for him to see. Yusaku moves over a little bit so they'll have space to play. 

“Duel!”

“Duel.”

“I summon Ignister Dark Templar,” the sound of Yusaku's doorbell ringing cuts Ai off. His opionate smiles at him sheepishly before getting up. 

“I'll be right back. Don't touch my cards!” 

Wasn't he supposed to get Ai talking about the whole blood drinking thing? How did he get so caught up in the duel that he forgot to ask him about that? 

Ai comes waltzing back into the room with a bag and a cup, “Chinese!”

He hands Yusaku the bag with a broad grin on his face and settles back in to complete his turn. Time passes and they caught up playing a few rounds. Ai is surprisingly good at the game despite expressing no real interest of his own in it. 

“Time for my special move! Go The Arrival Cyberse Ignister! Try to overpower him,”Ai teases looking smug. 

“I summon Accesscode Talker,” he replies going through the chain to summon the monsters for it. 

“Ah! I lost again,” Ai pouts cleaning up his cards after he finishes his combo.

“You let me win,” Yusaku accuses and he glances at him with an unreadable pensive expression. 

“I figure it's only fair besides I need to get going.”

He turns to check the time and it's close sunrise. When he looks back, Ai is already up the staircase leading out of his room. 

“Wait!” Yusaku calls slipping out of bed. In the last few hours, he's manage to get enough energy back to make it to the staircase without collapsing again.

“I would love to stay and hang out some more but I need to get home. It was a pleasure to meet you Yusaku maybe one day we can have a rematch,” Ai laments before twisting around to leave. 

He slowly makes his way up despite knowing his eccentric guest would already be long gone by the time he reaches the door. Yusaku might as well lock the door behind him while he's up.

Did he spend the last few hours playing card games with a vampire? Yusaku touches the side of his neck and feels the bandage covering the bite marks. He doesn't know whether or not Ai was a real vampire or some over devoted roleplayer! 

Then he looks down at his room and spots the cape draped over his desk chair. Ai forgot to grab it before he left. Yusaku will see him again after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the angst of my other story...I've been too depressed to write it and trying force it makes it worse. So I "finished" this au i had laying around instead.  
> and no I have nothing against VTM, I played the tabletop version with some friends a while ago and kind of miss it.


End file.
